Thirst For Revenge
by live in my dreams
Summary: When elders tell the clan of their leaders dark past, they rebel against her and chase her out of the clan. After days of thought , rage fills her eyes and her spree of death is her daily need.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Run, keep on running! I urged my self as I bolted straight ahead, it didn't matter where I was going, anywhere apart from the place I would call home. The familiar yowls, which used to follow me into battle, were now chasing me, driving me. That hurt more than the thunderpath's stench inside my nose, the hurt was antagonising. I darted my way through the small alleyways of the twoleg nests trying to shake off the large clan that was less than a dog length away from my tail. I climbed up a large wooden trunk with no leaves on it and leaped up onto the top of a large colony nest with twolegs streaming inside the entrance. I knew the clan couldn't get me from here, they were hopeless climbers, they focused their talents in running and fighting, primitive like.

Chapter 1

I hadn't slept at all since my whole clan had chased me out. To think that they believed the lies of a stray! Over me! Well, it shows where their loyalties stand…

The sun shone sharply through the small gaps in the dog nest I had snuck into the night when everyone who I had loved had betrayed me. Well guess what, I don't need them, they need me. They'll pay.

I stood up and breathed in the warm air, it gave me the strength to walk out onto the pavements and go look for those who had ever done wrong to me. As I headed towards their home some twolegs noticed me and made those kit like noises at me. Act cute. I purred and paced around their legs, urgh! What am I doing? I'm a beggar! At that thought I bolted towards my target. The rage of their betrayal made my paws hit the ground even harder than they had last night, this was the time for revenge.

I slowed down and went into a prowl as I saw bone sitting by the boarder of the camp, if he saw me I'd be crow food. I leaped into the treetops and went from tree to tree until I was directly above him. No one was around to see and the wind was in my favour, perfect. I slammed onto him and sliced his thought before he could react to the attack. I took his body up to the tree and ripped out his heart. The body was still warm. I wanted the clan to fear me and know what's coming to them, so I rubbed my shoulder against his pelt. They'd get the message. I threw the limp corpse back where I had killed it and walked away like nothing had happened. The blood in my mouth was soothing to my anger and made me urge for more, but tomorrow my thirst would be quenched by my next vicim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The thunder crackled through the night as I wandered the roof tops of the twoleg nests, it soothed me, showed me that revenge was dark and sharp, just like me. But when the demon's rage was over, the next victim would have their life stripped away from them just as easy as the last. A group of trees lay ahead and I seeked shelter in the branches. Most kittypets get stuck up heights like these, but I have no title. I am not a rogue, a stray, a warrior; I'm not anything but a killer. And I'd like to keep it that way. As I flopped down in the middle of the oak, I washed my jet-black fur clean from the dried blood of my former clan mate. Its strange, I never really was a part of blood clan. I never wore a collar, I never had fake claws. I was just who I always have been.

The first memory I can remember is when I was a kit, laying in a tree with crows circling me. I would leap up at them and dart from tree to tree chasing them. I can remember living in the trees for a couple of seasons and exploring the area. There would be forest cats that would find my trails rarely but never found me. I would go to this big rock in the middle of four great oak trees and lay there in the sun. My favourite place was the forest. I could hunt birds in the trees there, better than on the ground. I once was on the back of a goose while it was flying for a couple of seconds before I killed it, but it was great.

One day while exploring I found the twoleg place. I had seen twolegs wondering the forests before but id never attacked one. I knew I could hunt for myself and fight other dogs, cats, foxes and badgers, so I figured I could fend for myself there. I walked into these paths filled with twolegs and monsters. They were everywhere! I used to find many stray cats, kittypets, dogs and some cats, which I never saw before. They would have collars like kittypets but they would have teeth and claws on them, and they would live in clans but not how the forest cats would. So I would spy on their clan from the rooftops at night for moons until one day I just walked on in. they were aggressive towards me and instinctively attacked me. I fought off all of them without a kill. They looked a bit beaten up already. Their so-called leader bone went right up to my nose and spat in my face, so I did what I had to do. And lets just say he never bothered me again. The other cats realised that I was strong and told me that they had just lost their leader and asked me if I wanted to be their new one. I was a bit shocked to be honest but I accepted their request. And as the seasons went on, the clan welcomed me and we were one. One of the elders would despise me for waltzing in and being accepted so freely, and hated almost everything about me. He turned the clan against me and thanks to him; his whole clan will pay with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day started with deep grey clouds piled up in the clouds and raindrops hitting everything below. Well, the weather is in my favour, they can't hear me or smell me, great. I stretched my aching body and shook of the droplets of the storm. Time for my next victim. I took the familiar path towards the old camp, leaping from roof to roof, swiftly and silently. I reached the south entrance to see snake crouching underneath a dirt box (a wheelie bin) eating a mouse_. I forgot to eat? The last time I ate was when I killed bone; I'll go check if they found him when I'm done with Snake._ I waited on the roof above the dirt box until he edged his way out of his hiding spot. _This is it!_ I leaped onto his head and smashed his jaw onto the thunder path, he was knocked unconscious, but I soon fixed that. I tore out his heart, just like I did to bone, and ate it. The taste was addictive and I began to lap at his blood, which flowed in the puddles. I knew I would get caught if I stayed any longer. So I put my scent on his fur and left. On my way back to the tree I went past the death place of Bone, and his body was gone. Well they got the message then. I bounced back to my tree, not bothered by the rain and sharpened my thick claws on the trunk to ease my joy.

That evening my hunger for cat blood was so strong I went back to the south boarder. An elder was dragging snake's body away. I checked to see if anyone was around, it was clear. So I ran straight at her and ripped out her thought. The taste was empowering. Just like the others I took her heart, left my message and left to the roofs of the twoleg place. The rain still hammered on through the night and had soaked every part of these paths and nests. So I ran back to the old dog nest I ha slept in a few days ago. It was smelly, but it was dry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up with a sharp pain in my neck and some loud noises banging inside my ears, I winced not knowing which was more painful but before I could choose, I realised it was a dog! It looked a bit shocked to see I was alive but went for another bite at me; I jumped up at it and tore my claws down its face. The shepherd yelped in pain and ran off with its tail in-between its legs, typical.

I collapsed to the ground and looked down at my body, my once black fur was stained red and my muscles were hanging off of my neck limply. I lapped at the blood, it made my fur tickle, and it tasted good. I licked quicker, yearning for that sweet taste; I accidently licked my flesh, which was hanging like a willow tree. I nibbled at it and swallowed gently, oh, it tasted better than the hearts of my victims. I began to bite my flesh screaming in pain and joy, I was unstoppable, by the time I realised I was eating myself, it was too late, I collapsed in agony, what have I done? I breathed quickly, my blood spurting out in all directions, I was dying! And, I was the one who had done this, where do I go? Do I go to that folk tale called starclan? How can I kn-

"I saw that beast eating itself! It was crazy! Come on! Look, its dead now but be careful." I said to my friend Sooty, her tail quivering at the blood dripping from my muzzle. We slowly paced over to the blood fountain, which spread slowly across the lawn. Sooty backed away from the corpse, a sharp whistle came from inside, our twoleg was calling. "We better go Digs." Sooty whispered, pelting indoors, just as I had when it attacked me. I better not get the blame for this, I thought to myself.


End file.
